Happily Ever After Or is it?
by dmitri-lowence
Summary: Sequal to When Nature Calls. Edward figures out being human isn't as good as he though it might be. NEW! LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Edward, come downstairs. Bella's here." Came Esme's voice over the loud speakers we had installed in my room. They were now a regular sight in every room in the house, installed just for my, courtesy of Emmett.

I went toward the stairs at a brisk walk, a whole 5 miles per hour, and descended them to find Bella at the door.

"Hello." I said and gave her a soft peck on the cheek.

"Hello, my human boyfriend." She answered. She said this, or some other comment ever time I saw her now.

It had been three months since William had changed Bella and I back to humans. I was told that after I passed out, he threatened to kill both of us and got away. It had taken me nearly a week to come out of the coma, probably do to the fact that I had been dead for nearly ninety years. Bella only took a few minutes. I could only think about how long it would take Carlisle if William were to ever attempt to turn him human. And I was almost positive we hadn't sent he last of William. Every night, when I went to sleep, I expected to wake up and find him over me, his fangs or hands securely on my neck.

But I never did. None of the other vampire we were in contact with had heard anything from him since either.

"It's a beautiful day outside. What would you like to do today?" I asked Bella. Since I was human, we could go out and do things in the sunlight. We had even gone to Florida one weekend to visit her mom and Phil. It was lots of fun, both Florida and the sunlight.

"We could go to the beach." She said. "Everyone else could come along as well." She smiled at Esme, who smiled back, but shook her head no.

"You two have fun." She said. "We don't want to intrude." Right on cue, Alice came down in her black and electric green polka dot bikini and a neon pink inflatable bed to lie on in the water.

"I'm ready." She said. I looked at Bella in confusion. Had she invited Bella? If I had still been a vampire, I could have easily read Alice's mind and found out, but instead I had to ask.

"Did you invite her?" I asked Bella.

"Yes." She said. "I thought it would be fun if all of us came for a change. I didn't think you would mind."

"What about the sun?" I asked. I could go out in the sun, but the rest of my family couldn't, they were still dead.

"Pansil Beach, Edward." Said Alice, alarmed. Of course, how could I have forgotten, we owned the place. It was a very beautiful beach near Port Angles. Carlisle had bought it soon after we had moved to Forks, but we had rarely used it. "Is being human fogging your memory?"

"No." I said. "We just haven't been there in a couple years. I forgot."

"Are the others coming?" Bella asked Alice.

"Yes, they are almost ready." Just as she finished the statement, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What are you wearing?" I asked Emmett. He was wearing a zebra stripped swim suit and had a pair of little kid floaters on his arms that looked like they were going to burst at any moment from the size of his muscles. I was surprised he had gotten them on in the first place, but then again, this was Emmett we were talking about.

"I don't want to sink." He said. "I'm not as light as you are, you know. I'm still solid granite." He smiled stupidly.

"Come on Edward, don't you think he's cute?" asked Rosalie, pinching him on the right cheek, then giving him a kiss on the side of the head.

"He's got a face only a mother could love." I said under my breath, though I knew all of them could hear.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Bella asked Esme once more.

"No." she insisted. "I would feel bad going while Carlisle is at work."

"She doesn't want to come." Jasper said. "You aren't going to change her mind."

"Go and get dressed Edward." Rosalie persisted. "At the rate you change, we could be here until the sun goes down."

"At least I don't spend two hour in front of the mirror starring at myself." I said. She let out a soft growl. Emmett laughed, then stopped as soon as she glared at him. I went up the stairs slowly on purpose.

Ten minutes later, we were in Emmett's jeep on our way to the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The water was very cold, but it was refreshing because it was spring and warm out. There were cliffs on one side of the lake which Emmett, Jasper and I jumped off of in to the water below. Bella swam in the water while Alice lay on her floating bed. Rosalie had brought along a folding chair to sit in and pretended to tan, though she knew her skin would never get any darker than it already was.

"Hey Edward!" Emmett called to me from on top of the cliff. "You wanna race? I'll give you a head start."

What an idiot. He made comments like this all the time. "I'll race you to the car." "Down low . . . too slow." And the ever popular sneak up behind me, poke me in the shoulder, then see how far he could run before I turned around. Even on my fastest tries, he was already out the door and in the yard.

"No thanks Emmett!" I yelled back. "I am content with just floating here, thank you." But he wasn't listening because he had jumped off the cliff half way through my sentence and landed in the water with a loud splash, giving me a mouth full of water.

"Sorry." He said, surfacing, unfortunately, and giving me a lopsided, fake smile. "What did you say?"

"Never mind." I sighed. "Just go back to what you were doing." He shrugged his shoulders and swam toward Jasper to see if he wanted to race. He did and they took off at full speed toward land.

Jasper got there first and ran into the woods. They would run through the woods, find and catch a squirrel, then bring it back, give it to their girl, then the first one to touch the rocks would be the winner. Emmett was very good at the whole fast to and from the woods thing, but not so good at the catch the squirrel thing. And Jasper was pretty good at it all, so my money was on him.

And sure enough, ten minutes later, Jasper emerged, carrying a petrified squirrel by its tail. He handed it to Alice, who let the poor creature go, then ran to the water and began to swim.

Usually, Emmett would have come out a no more than a minute later than Jasper, but by this time he still hadn't come surfaced.

"He must be having some real trouble with that thing." I said, coming out of the water to sit on the beach next to Rosalie, Alice, and Bella.

Alice and Bella nodded, but Rosalie didn't.

"Are you okay, Rosalie?" Asked Bella.

"I think something might be wrong." She said, making an attempt to get out of her chair but Alice stopped her.

"Let Jasper go and see." She said and called him over.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Emmett still hasn't come out of the woods." Alice said. "And we're beginning to worry. Would go and find him please?"

"Of course." He said smoothly, and bent down and gave her a little kiss on the cheek, then strode off to the woods.

But Rosalie still wasn't satisfied.

"He will be fine." Bella comforted her.

"I know." She sighed, "I guess I'm just still so uptight because of William. Him being out there just freaks me out."

"I found him." Jasper said, coming out of the woods with Emmett slung over his back, his arms dangled limply in the air.

"What happened to him?" Rosalie shrieked, jumping out of her chair before Alice could stop her and running to Jasper's side. Jasper slung Emmett back over his shoulder and laid him on the ground.

"I don't know, but you guys had better come and take a look at this." The rest of us got up and went over to Jasper as fast as we could. Rosalie gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

When Bella and I got there, I looked at him. He had many little cracks in his skin, as if he were a piece of cracked rock. He looked withered. Dead.

"Such a shame." Came a voice from behind us, sarcasm strong in the vile voice.

"What did you do to him?" Rosalie shouted.

"Me." Said the voice. "I have done nothing to him. My friend Cleo however, well she had a fun time with him." I turned around, though I didn't have to. I knew quite well who was behind us.

William stood, bare feet imbedded in the sand, behind us, a girl probably in her early twenties, who I took as Cleo. Where he had picked her up, I couldn't say.

"What do you want with us?" Alice asked.

"What I wanted before." He said. "Fun, revenge, Bella." He paused before he said her name, then turned to me and smiled.

"Edward." He spoke my name as if it were a new type of candy bar; with a yearning to devour it mercilessly. Hands came from behind me, and pulled me close to them. Two people had me in their grasps.

Bella tried to run over to me, but Alice grabbed her firmly by the arm.

"Don't worry, pretty." William cooed to her. "I won't hurt your precious _human_ boy." He said the word with an emphasis, to remind her and everyone else, just how vulnerable I was now. "You may have him back as soon as I'm done with him." He turned to the people that were holding me. "Let's go."

He started to walk away and the girl that was with him said something to Jasper before she followed him. Alice whispered something to Bella, something that must have kept her in her place because even though she wept, tears endlessly rolling down her cheeks, she did not try to follow us.

They dragged me into the forest and out of sight of the rest of my family before they hit me on the back of the neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up in a cold metal room at highly resembled a jail cell, but one of the ones that they put the extra dangerous criminals in. The huge metal door to the room was locked and the viewer was shut. I had nothing to do but wait for William to come and kill me or whatever it was he was going to do to me.

I got off the floor where they had dumped me, and put my arms around the upper part of my body. I was shivering. They had taken me, wet body and suit, from the beach. I had no shirt, no pants, just my damp suit.

"You awake in there?" asked a rough male voice from outside the door. I assumed he was a vampire and has heard me moving around in the cell.

"Yeah." I said monotony.

" Your lunch is here. You want it?" He asked. They were going to feed me? It was probably poisoned or something. But it sounded so good and I didn't even know what it was. I had been unconscious for who knows how long, and hadn't eaten before I had left the house with everyone.

"Hmm." I moaned. The guard outside opened a little doggy door like flap, and slid in a tray of some unidentifiable "food".

I hesitantly walked over to the food, expecting it to spring to life at any moment and devour my face.

"Hurry up." Commanded the voice. "We need to meet Will in ten minutes."

So basically, I had ten minutes to live. That did wonders for my appetite. I picked up the tray, walked over to the corner of the cell, and dumped it all on the floor. Weather I was going to doe in ten minutes or not didn't matter. I wasn't going to eat that food. There was still a chance I could be rescued.

"All done." I said, walked back to the front of the cell and talking to the door.

"Put these on." instructed the voice and thrust some clothes through the flap. I grabbed them and pulled them on. A dark gray sweater and pair of tight blue jeans. As soon as I had the sweater over my head, the door started to unlock. I pulled open slowly and I saw the person who had been outside the door the whole time.

He was tall, probably 6'5" and had a shaved head. His muscles were twice the size of Emmett's, if that were possible. He was definitely a vampire and even if he hadn't been, I don't think I would have stood a chance if I had tried to escapee. He was just too damn big. All thoughts of the idea left my head when I was him. I might have even whimpered.

"Come on." He said, grabbed me firmly by the arm, and started to haul me down the hall.

We passed many vampires on the way, none of which I had ever seen before.

"What is this place?" I asked, not daring to sneak a look at the guy's face.

"This is a place for gifted vampires." He said. "Everyone in this place has an abnormal gift."

"What's yours?" I taunted probably not the smartest thing to do in the situation.

"You don't want to know." He said. That was the end of the conversation.

We finally stopped in a large room that resembled a living room. There were couches and comfy looking chairs scattered everywhere. A TV sat on a table in one of the corners and underneath it sat about every video game station ever made along with about 100 games.

"Sit." Grunted the big guy. "William will be here soon."

"No." he said, throwing open a pair of French door and storming in. "I'm here. You can leave now Bear." His name fit him well.

Bear hesitated, looking first at William, then at me, as if he didn't quite trust William alone with me.

"Don't worry." William assured him. "I won't hurt him." Bear nodded and went to the doors we ad come in only moments before. He turned one more time to make sure I was still alive, then walked out, practically pulling the doors off the wall as he closed them behind him.

I gulped. I was a human, in a building with who knew how many gifted vampires with probably the most evil sitting in front of me. I was on trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**The first thing I'd like to say is I'm sorry this took me so long to post. I've been sick the last two weeks and wasn't on the computer at all. The second thing is that this is written in the POV of Jasper, just so no one gets confused. Okay, I'm done. **

Chapter 4

The evil one walked out of the woods, shortly followed by a girl. She was small in size, probably no taller than my beloved. Her skin was that of a Saudi Arabian; abnormally dark for a vampire, though it still had that unmistakable paleness that cursed us.

I had no idea what she had done to Emmett. He looked like a cracked flowerpot or something. For the first time since he had been changed, he looked dead. She had been the one to do this to my brother; and she would pay, eventually. I wasn't going to be as stupid as I had been before; I wasn't going to charge her with _him_ standing right there.

William. The name rolled around in my brain like bricks making contact with the ground just after being thrown off a ten-story building. No, I wouldn't do that . . . now.

"Such a shame." His vile lips spat. That's when I made up my mind. I was going to capture him, ties his hands to different branches of a tree, and, punch him until his head fell off. Then I would burn his remains and dump them in horse shit.

"What did you do to him?" shrieked Rosalie. I could feel her hurt. I wanted to dilute it, but needed to focus more on William and what he was doing. I wasn't going to let him sneak up and attack anyone.

"Me?" _he_ asked sarcastically, as if it were an insult to assume he had done this; like he had never done it before. "I have done nothing to him. My friend Cleo however, she had some fun with him."

"What do you want from us?" demanded Alice. I could tell she didn't want us to fight him again. She was worried I would do something rational and get hurt.

"What I wanted before. Revenge, Bella." He taunted. He was smiling too. It made me want to puke. Then he turned to Edward. "Edward." He spoke my brother's name loathingly. He had not forgotten what he had done to him and he was going to make him pay for it.

As if on by some unseen command, two large, burly men came out of the woods behind Edward and grabbed him from behind. Bella wanted ot go to him, but Alice stopped he. We were going to lose Edward for now, but we weren't going to lose Bella. He wanted us to protect her no matter what.

"Don't worry, pretty." William comforted Bella. "We won't hurt your precious human boy and you may have him back as soon as I'm done with him." From his tone, I could tell that, though he was planning on returning Edward, he wasn't going to be in as good a shape as he was in right now. He would return him alive though. I would make sure of that if I had to follow them to wherever they were going.

"Let's go." William said to the men that had Edward. He motioned toward the woods where they had all come out of. He started walking, but the girl, Cleo, she didn't follow.

"He needs human blood." She whispered softly, looking at Emmett. "And he needs it fast. And don't worry about the boy. William will not kill him." With that said, she quickly ran forward to catch up with William. I couldn't tell if he had heard her tell us what she had, and if he had, he didn't acknowledge it.

Alice quickly relayed the message to Bella, who them calmed down a little, but still wanted to kick their asses for taking Edward. She stopped trying to run after them though and instead just sat in Alice's arms and sobbed.

We all watched as they dragged Edward into the forest and then out of sight.

"We need to find some blood for Emmett." Rosalie said as soon as William and his followers were out of sight. "He's getting worse." I looked down at Emmett and saw that, in fact, he had gotten worse. There were more cracks on his face and they were now spreading more heavily to the rest of his body.

"Let's put him back in the car and we can drive him home." Alice said. "We can ask Carlisle to get some blood from the hospital for him." No one argued with the plan. I grabbed Emmett and flung him over my shoulder again, then carried him back to the car and shoved him in the back seat.

The car ride home was silent. No one said a word the whole way there, except Alice who was still trying to get Bella to stop crying. When we got to our house, Esme was alarmed when she was Emmett. One of us had to go to the hospital to get Carlisle, so that's what I did. Everyone else stayed home and filled Esme in on what was going on.

At the hospital, Carlisle was in the middle of a meeting with a patient, briefing them on what was going to happen during their surgery he was going to perform on them in the next week some time. I knocked softly on the door and Carlisle came to the door. He was surprised to see me because I had never been to the hospital before, but he was in the section where there was no open wounds and therefore no temptation to eat.

"Can I help you, Jasper?" he asked.

"Something has happened." I replied. "We were attacked at the beach by William and some other vamps he had with him. One of them had a gift and in short she used it on Emmett and now he needs blood."

"Why did you come here?" he asked. "One of you go hunting and bring him some."

"Not that kind of blood." I said. "Human blood. We thought you could get some from here. He needs it soon and its going to have to be injected into him."

He sighted. "Give me ten minutes to finish this." He closed the door and went back to his patient. I waited outside the door, pacing back and forth.

True to his word, ten minutes later he ushered the patent out of the room they had been in and he motioned for me to follow him down the hall in the other direction.

"You go back home." He said. "I don't want you to risk anything while I have the blood in me." He smiled to one of his coworkers as he continued to tell me why I should go home. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok." I said and left the hospital to go back home.

When I got there, they had finished telling Esme what had happened. She looked like a bus had just run her over. Since Edward had decided to become human again, she had been very protective of him. Now that he had been captured, I was sure that would only increase until he was safely home and vampire again.

"Carlisle will be home as soon as he can be." I said.

"How long is that?" Esme nearly shouted at me. It almost scared me. "Was he in a meeting or did he just have to get the blood?"

"He just had to get the blood for Emmett." I replied. Then the house door opened and closed. He was home. Esme ran into the front room and nearly tackled him.

"It will be fine." He comforted her. "Now please get off me Esme. I need to treat Emmett."

"Do you know what happened to Edward?" she asked.

"No." Carlisle replied, trying to hide his surprise that something had happened to Edward. He was trying to focus on the task he had to do right then. "Tell me all about it after I help Emmett." He walked in the bedroom where they had put Emmett and closed the door. A second later, Rosalie came out of the room, her face even paler than normal with worry. Carlisle must have kicked her out of the room.

He was in the room for longer than it must have taken Emmett the blood he needed, but he did eventually come out of the room. He looked as if he had been doing a lot of thinking, probably expecting the worse news about Edward.

"Come." He said to Esme. "Tell me what all happened." They walked up the stairs and locked the door of their bedroom while Esme told him the story that had been relayed to her.

Meanwhile, Rosalie went to go see how Emmett was doing.

"We should take Bella home." Alice said, coming up to me. She wrapped her arms around my middle. I hugged her back ad gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"I think it would be better if she stayed here." I said, "Her father will do nothing but quiz her about today's events once he sees the state she is in."

"You are right." Alice sighed. "I'll go and call him to tell him she's staying here." She stepped up on her tiptoes and gave me a kiss on the cheek, then went into the kitchen to call Bella's father.

Bella was sitting at the piano bench by herself, softly sobbing into the keys of the piano.

"Alice is calling your father." I told her, sitting next to her. "You're staying here tonight, if that's alright. We didn't think you'd want to explain everything to your father."

"Thank you." She said, pulling her head up from the keys to look at me. He eyes were very puffy and red from all the crying she had been doing. Her hair was beginning to become messy from her head being against something. She looked horrible.

"I'll get him back." I told her.

"No." she said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll only go after him if I have to." I quickly added, not wanting to make her anymore upset than she already was. Though I had no idea why me getting hurt would upset her. "I just thought you night want to know that we didn't abandon him."

"Thank you." She said again. Tears were everywhere on her face. I took one of my fingers and wiped some of them away. She tried ot smile, but it was too hard.

I wrapped my arms around her and offered her my shoulder to crying. She gladly took and stayed that way until she had cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

William laughed. "Are you having a seizure?" he asked. "Or are you just afraid of me?"

"Neither." I responded immediately, without thinking. The truth was I was really scared and I think I had a reason to be. This maniac was going to kill me! "I'm just cold."

"Funny." William replied, not laughing or even showing a sign of a smile at the creases of his mouth.

"If you're not going to kill me, then why am I here?" I asked.

"Because I was told to bring you here." He replied. "I am only following orders, remember that."

"What are your orders?"

"I was told to bring you here and-" he stopped, as if someone had cut him off, but it was only he and I in the room and I hadn't said anything. He sighed heavily, as if the next words out of his mouth were going to be his last, and they might as well been, because what came out I never thought I would hear from him.

"I would like to extend an invitation for you to join us here." He said.

"I still don't quite understand where or what 'here' is." I replied.

"This house, it's some what of a sanctuary for gifted vampires." He said. "And not just vampire's that can do cute tricks like your sister, but people with real abilities, like you and I."

"But I'm not even a vampire anymore." I retorted.

"That can easily be changed." He said. "If you will join us. And as soon as Bella is changed, our master would be must interested in her as well. We've been watching her sine she arrived in Forks."

"How long have you been watching me?" I asked. If they had been stalking me or something, I was going to go home and set up video cameras all over the house and surrounding property. This being human thing had to change and so did I.

"Ever since you rejoined Carlisle and went to stay with the Denali in Alaska." He replied.

I was flabbergasted! He and his band of undead psychos had been flowing me for more than 50 years! And I had been completely oblivious to the whole thing! The next question that popped into my head was how they had done it. Were they always hiding in the bushes outside my bedroom window, or was there a trader among us?

"Edward?" he asked, snapping me out of my fantasy and back into reality. "What of my offer?"

"I need to see more of this place." I said slowly, not wanting to offend him and whoever was in charge by outright saying no because I knew almost certainly that would get me killed.

"Of course." He said. "I too was skeptical when I first joined."

"When was that?" I asked. The more he talked, the more I began to wonder if the time I had met him in the woods was really when he was changed, or if that had also been a trick.

"Let's just say I'm not from your generation, but more your father figure's." he replied and turned to go to the door the large man had left through before.

"You're that old?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied. "So don't try to pull any fast moves on me, Edward. I know all the ones in the book. Now come on, my master wants to see you soon and wants you to have your mind made up when we go to see him." He thrust the large doors open with great ease, a movement that in my current state would have taken every ounce of my energy and then some perhaps.

In the halls of the great house were many people, or vampires rather, bustling everywhere. It reminded me of the hallways in Fork's High School between passing periods.

"Where is everyone going?" I asked.

"The ones running around are 'students,'" he said. "They are still learning to control their powers and so they go to a school of sorts to learn that control. Basically, they meet with different masters to learn how to control different aspects of their powers."

"Were you ever a 'student'?" I asked him jokingly.

"The best." He replied, completely serious. "Here, I'll show you." He stopped outside one of the rooms and opened the door.

"Hello William." A pleasant man greeted him as we walked into the classroom. He had a strong French accent, but spoke English quite fluently. "Who is this?"

"This is Edward." He replied. "He may soon come and join us."

"That's nice." The man replied. "Bonjour Edward. My name is Monsieur Debont." He was talking to me as if I were a two year old or as if just because I was human somehow made me mentally retarded.

"Nice to meet you." I replied.

"We're just going to sit in for a few minutes, then we need to go and meet boss." William explained.

"Sounds good." M. Debont answered and motioned toward two vacant chairs in a corner.

The class was even more boring than a regular school class. At least in Forks, I could pass notes to Bella in class. I had a feeling that if any of these guys tried that, they'd get their head chewed off by a giant lion in a deep pit somewhere in the backyard.

The large clock struck noon on the wall next to where William and I were sitting right in the middle of M. Debont explaining how you should never use your powers to hurt any innocent bystanders. I was wondering if William had missed this part of the class or if they had simply never taught it to him. In fact, I was beginning to doubt anyone here knew what William had done to Bella and I only months before. They all treated him like the golden child; like he had never done anything wrong in his life.

"We had best go." William said, getting up off his chair and inclining his head toward M. Debont. The teacher and all the students bid William farewell in unison as we walked out the door to finally meet their leader.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is short, guys. I think it will be worth it though.**

Chapter 6

The office of the leader was only a few hallways away from M. Debont's classroom. William knocked on the large oak door and waited for a reply.

"Come in." said a voice from within. The door opened on its own and we walk in.

"Hello master." William said, kneeling on one knee. "I have brought Edward."

"Thank you." He said. He was sitting in a large chair, facing away from us to look out a large bay window. "Come here. Edward." Hesitantly, I walked over to the desk that divided us from each other. "You may leave now, William."

"Yes sir." William replied, got up from his position on the ground and walked out of the room.

"Have you made up your mind?" asked the voice after William had closed the door behind himself. "About my offer?"

"I'm not sure?" I said. "I don't quite understand what joining you would do for me."

"It would protect you from William." He replied. "And Bella as well"

"What if you turn her and she ends up not having any power at all?" I asked. "What if my power's don't return?"

"Then you may go back to your family." He replied, as if we were expendable. That was what I was afraid of, Bella and me being disposable at any time. As if we were just toys in his disturbed web of a game.

"I can only speak for myself." I said.

"Then you have made desition?" he asked. "I'm sure Bella will follow whatever you do."

"I'm sure she will." I said. "That is why I am going to have to say no thank you, for her safety."

"That's too bad." He said. "Can I have just one more chance to change your mind?"

Why not? If it was going to get me out of here alive _and_ unharmed, I could handle it. He turned around in the chair for the first time and I got to see him. He had a muscular face with high cheekbones with sharp angles. He was wore a black shirt with a black leather jacket over it. He was hard-core vampire.

"I'm sorry." He said and gave me a toothy smile. He pressed a button on the desk and cords popped out of the floor and grabbed me around the wrists. Then, they tightened, forcing me to the ground.

Pictures were flashing before me. I felt like I was stumbling around in a maze, only the walls weren't walls, but large TVs, all showing me clips of my life, the people I cared about, and then just random things. Like a bear devouring a salmon, two Goths making out on the hood of a red car, a tornado ripping a house right off the ground. There were also flashes of bright colors, like lights shining right in my eyes.

I tried not to look at the pictures, to close my eyes and tune out the sounds of the clips. A jet's engine as it flies over a house, a baby crying because it was hungry, the sound of a woman screaming for help as the teeth of a vampire pierce her neck.

Then all was black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I stayed at the Cullen's two nights before my dad insisted I come home. Even Alice couldn't persuade Charlie to let me stay. By then though, I had pulled myself together and was more focused on getting Edward back.

It was a week before we heard anything. "He's fine." William said over the phone, Somehow, he had gotten my number. Maybe Edward gave it to him. "And he will come home soon. Maybe I'll come with too." He taunted. It made me sick.

"Don't hurt him, William." I pleaded.

"He's fine." he repeated. "Would you like to talk to him?"

"Yes!" I shouted, before he had even gotten the m out. There was a shuffling on the phone, then Edward's cool voice came on.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Edward!" I shouted. "Are you hurt?"

"No." he replied. "I perfectly fine. They are taking good care of me here."

"When are you coming home?" I asked, tears springing to my eyes.

"Soon." he said vaguely. It was so weird. It sounded as if everything he was saying was robotic, of they were forcing him to say it. I was probably just being paranoid, though. Even if they tried that with him, he wouldn't do it.

"I have to go now." he continued. "But I promise I'll see you soon.

"Okay." I said. "I love you Edward. Be careful." He hung up without replying.

**//P(Sorry it's so short. I'll put the next chapter on really quick! Promise!)P\\ **


	8. Chapter 8

**//:P( SORRY SORRY SORRY It's taken me soo long to get this on here. IwasonvacationforaweekandwhenIgotbackhadalot ofhomeworktomakeup,soI'vebeendoingthatforthepastweekandhaven'tbeenabletowriteANYTHING!!!!!!!!! But here's the next chapter!!!!!!):P//**

Chapter 8

I was at the Cullen's when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Alice chimed, prancing to the door faster than my eyes could follow. She stopped though, right before she got the door. She opened it at human speed, saying hello to whoever was there before she even had it open all the way.

I was sitting in the living room with Alice and Jasper. Before the person was even all the way to the door, Alice had perked up, ran to the door and I was left on the couch with Jasper. It was awkward.

"Hello." Edward laughed, walking in the door.

"Hi Edward." I said, waving dismissively. I froze, turned around to face the door completely, then jumped up and ran for him. I gave him a huge attack pounce hug. His face was dirty, as if he had been sitting in a cobweb filled basement for a while. His cloths were also filthy, and torn in some places. But, it was definitely him.

"I've missed you too." He said and tightened his arms around me, pulling my body closer to his. I tilted my head toward his and our lips were locked. I had missed him so much, I could have mauled his mouth off with the kiss I wanted to give him, but kept myself in check because we were in front of his family.

"Edward!" Esme squealed, coming down stairs. She must have heard my heart beat all the way upstairs. "You're okay!" She came up to him almost as fast as I had, taking care not to scare him with her vampire speed, and brought him into a large hug as well, kissing him on the cheeks.

"Hello Esme." he said, trying to make it audible through her attack of kisses. "Esme, please, it's getting hard to breathe."

"Sorry!" she squeaked, quickly letting go of him. Everyone else was now down stairs as well. They were all crowding around him like mosquitoes to a bug zapper. Zap! Zap! Zap! One by one, the Cullens stopped what they were doing and came to see their brother that was lost.

"What happened to you?" I asked once we were all in the living room. "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing." He replied. "They didn't do anything to me. They just let me go."

"That's weird." Emmett said. "You sure they didn't do something to you when you were sleeping?"

"If I were sleeping, I wouldn't remember, would I." He said, giving a short giggle.

"So you were there for two weeks and they didn't do anything to you? Just kept you locked in a room, or what?" Rosalie asked.

"Sort of. It was more like a jail cell, but yeah, pretty much."

"That surprises me." I said. "William doesn't seem like the kind to let you go alive; not after what we did to him before." I said.

"He wasn't the one in charge." He stated. "He was under some other guy that didn't want him to kill me or something."

"Hmm." I said and shrugged my shoulders. Then, I snuggled into the nook under his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and told stories of things he had seen while he was there.

At eleven, he woke me up and took me home.

"Hello?" Edward said into the phone later that night, once everyone had gone out hunting. They were all close by and could be in the house in a matter of seconds, but he was pretty sure they wouldn't be able to hear him whispering. Everyone though he was asleep.

He was sitting at his piano, the keys covered, phone in hand.

"How is everything there?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Perfect, they don't suspect anything. It is all as we hoped it would be."

"Good." Said the voice. "Make sure it stays that way." The line went dead.

"I will." Edward said to himself. "They won't see it coming."


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, sorry to kind of mess some stuff up for you people. If you read the last chapter of the story I just finished, A Magical Surprise, then this story kind of doesn't make sense at the moment. The William that showed up in that chapter was the same one in this story, just after this story is finished. Sorry if it kind of wrecks the ending for you! **

**P.S.**** And if you haven't read that, this doesn't mean you have to go and read it to find out what happens at the end of this story, cuz it only reveals one thing that really isn't that big, so DON'T READ IT!**

**P.P.S. Also sorry it took me SO long to post this! I've really been working on two stroies on FictionPress as well as getting settled into the summer schedule!**

**-****Very Sorry Author!**

Chapter 9

The next few weeks were just as they had been before Edward had been abducted. It was summer, so we didn't have to go to school.

We went to Port Angels and stayed clear of dark alleys, even though Edward could beat the living daylights out of anyone that came after us, vampire or not. Mostly, we went to dinner in fine restaurants and hung out around Forks with Jessica and some others from school.

One day, three weeks after Edward's return, he called on the phone. A normal occurrence now, though sometimes, I yearned for the days of him sneaking into my room while Charlie was down stairs, oblivious.

"I have a surprise for you." He breathed into the phone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do I ever tell you?" he retorted.

"No." I replied. "But can you blame me for trying?"

"I suppose not." I could almost see the grin that was spreading across his face. "I'll be there to pick you up in twenty minutes." He said and hung up. That was one thing I didn't miss about Edward being a vampire: his fast driving, though I had felt safe while he was behind the wheel, as long as I kept my eyes shut.

He was there in exactly twenty minutes. I ran out the door before Charlie could ask questions, and climbed in the Volvo.

"What took you so long?" I teased.

"Oh, I thought I would make the wait even worse for you by taking my time." H replied, the lop sided smile I loved spread across his face.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll have to wait and see." He replied and sped off, leaving a skid mark for sure. We drove for an hour through the countryside, before we got to a small airport just outside of Port Angels. There was a jet waiting for us.

"Are we leaving the country?" I asked. "Because Charlie said that he wanted me to warn him before I went out of the country again. He was really freaked out last time, when your phone was out of service in China."

"No. We're staying inside the country, though not the state. Is there any rule against that?"

"Not that I'm aware of." I replied.

"Good.' He said and ushered me out of the car and into the open door of the waiting jet.

We flew over state after state, the scenery from the window of the plane giving me no insight to where we were going.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked as I starred absently out the window at the land below. If he had asked this a few months before, I would've freaked out or pretended to at least. I had noticed that the plane had a bar when we got on, so I wasn't confused either.

"Sure." I replied. "What do you have?"

"Everything." He replied.

"Soda please." I said, and then answered his next question before he could ask it. "Orange if you have it."

"Coming right up." he breathed and gracefully slipped over to the bar. He grabbed a soda out of a small fridge hidden under the bar and walked back over to me and gave it to me. It was really refreshing. I hadn't had anything to eat or drink yet today.

"So how long until we get to our destination?" I asked.

"Ten minutes." He replied, glancing out the window. It was a strange thought, but somehow I knew Edward knew where we were just by glancing out the window.

We landed ten minutes later like Edward had said. We got out of the plane onto the runway area, but were quickly taken inside the airport. I looked around desperately, trying to figure out where we were. I saw a sign hanging form the ceiling; "The Chicago Airport Welcomes You."

"We're in Chicago?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied. He slid his arm around my waist and we headed for an exit.

"Why are we here?" I had never been to Chicago because it was too far north for my mom. She said it was too cold, even in the summer!

"I told you, it's a surprise!" he replied and led out the door of the airport. People were staring at us because of the speed we had come out of the building in, but I didn't care. It's not like they were staring at the pearly white skin of a vampire.

Edward hailed a cab and we got in. He told the cab driver the address of an unknown place-to me anyway- and we were off.

"That's a long trip." The driver said as he pulled away. "You sure you can pay for it?"

"You will get your pay, don't worry." Edward assured and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. He pulled a wad of bills out of the pocket in the wallet and handed them over the seat to the driver.

"Is that enough?" he asked.

"Yeah." The driver replied, glancing in the review mirror. I imagined that the driver was wondering if we wanted our change back.

"If you take us there quickly, you can keep the change." Edward prompted.

"Of course!" the driver bellowed and stepped on the gas. I didn't feel safe with this guy going this speed, but I had to trust him and Edward!

We drove until the driver had to stop for gas. Edward and I passed the time by cuddling in the back seat, sleeping, and, as corny as it sounds, we played eye spy and other long car ride games. He let me win.

When we finally got going again, I was only about an hour before the driver said we were close. He pulled onto what appeared to be a gravel driveway. It was more of a road though because it was at least two miles before we arrived in a clearing. There was a large house bigger than the one the Cullens lived n now. It was all white with a wrap around porch that had an old swing on it. There were windows covering eighty percent of the front of the house and no doubt more as it went back. Vines grew up the side of the building, all the way to the top of the red brick chimney.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, knowing Edward would hear me anyway. The house must have been at least 100 years old, if not older, yet it looked as if it was fully occupied and kept up looking perfect.

"Thank you." Edward said to the driver and led me out of the door of the cab. The door closed behind me and the cab drove away.

"What is it?" I asked as we moved closer to the front door.

"It's a house Bella." Edward said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. And it was!

"I can see that." I retorted. "I mean why are we here? What does it have to do with us?"

"This was my house." Edward said. "From when I was human. I thought we could live here when we get older. That is, if we are still together."

"How could you say such a thing?" I demanded. He looked worried for a second. "We will always be together." He relaxed.

"Then let's go inside." He said. We got to the door and he pulled a key out of his pocket. It fit the motif of the house; ancient looking, yet in perfect condition. He slid it in the keyhole and turned; the door slowly slid open, just like in a horror movie.

"Ladies first." He said, allowing me to enter before him.

"Thank you." I said and blissfully walked in. Inside, it made me feel like I was in the early 1900's, back in Edward's time. I could almost see apparitions of the people that used to live here; sunshine flooding in through the large windows, maids rushing up and down the stairs to complete their chores, a beautiful couple standing in the doorway of the kitchen, their small child clinging to their legs.

"It's even more beautiful inside than outside." I said, starring in amazement at the large, crystal chandelier hanging above us from the ceiling. The ceiling must have been twenty feet tall. A staircase curved to the upstairs, then disappeared in two directions by hallways. A door to the kitchen was across from the stairs. There was also one other door that was closed.

"Would you like a tour?" Edward asked.

"Of course." I replied. "I'm going to have to know where everything is if I'm going to be living here."

"Very true." He said and laced his arm in mine. He led me to the staircase. Walking up it made me feel even more like an inhabitant. At the top, there was a small coffee table. On it was an antique jewelry box.

"Was that your mother's?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied and looked down at the floor. "I feel bad because I can't remember her very well. The only memory I have of her is her laying in a hospital bed, dieing."

"That must be horrible." I whispered. I grabbed his face and turned it so he was looking at me. "I can't imagine not having memories of my mother."

"Another reason why you shouldn't become one of us." He said. "Eventually your memories of her and your father would fade."

"Well then, I will enjoy them while I have them." I retorted.

He chuckled. "This was my room," he said, pointing toward a door to our right. It was closed like the rest of the doors down this hallway, but he opened it for me. It was a simple room, with just a single sized bed and a tall dresser, but it was clean of dust like the rest of the house had been so far. "I know it's nothing special, but it used to be." He dropped his head and closed the door. "Let's move on."

We walked a little more, him pointing out what room was behind each door as we went until we got to the end of the hall. It was a dead end with a door against the wall.

"What's in there?" I asked and pointed to the door.

"It's a surprise." He replied. "Would you like to see?"

"Yes." I answered. "I want to see everything in this house."

"Okay." He smiled and opened the door. This room was much different than the others I had seen. It was the biggest and, unlike the others, looked as if it hadn't been touched in a hundred years. There was dust on every surface of the room, including the ceiling, from the looks of it. One of the largest beds I had ever seen sat in the middle of a wall and a closet was across from it on the opposite wall. An old style dress was laid on an armchair, as if it were pulled out for someone to put on and that someone had never made it. Then I wondered who that someone had been. Could it have been his mother?

"This was my parents room." He said. "I hope it will be ours someday."

"I hope this doesn't sound stupid, or overly obvious, but why is every room perfectly clean and this one is all dusty? It looks like no one's been in here for. . .a long time."

"That is the way I wanted it." He answered. "This is the last place my mother was in before they took her to the hospital where she later died. It's just the way she left it. I wanted it preserved as long as possible."

"Who cleaned the other rooms?" I asked.

"There is an old. . .friend that comes and cleans the house every couple weeks. I asked this person to make sure it was nice and clean for when you came."

"What do you mean by old friend?" I asked.

"He means me." The door of the closet flung open and someone came out of it. I recognized the person before I even saw him. William stood in only a few feet away from us, a brawd smile spread across his face.

"Edward!" I gasped. "What does he mean?"

"Didn't your he tell you?" William asked, the smile seeming to grow as he took a step closer to me. "He and I became _very_ good friends during his brief stay with me."

"Is he telling the truth?" I asked Edward desperately. I searched his face for some sign of confusion or fear at the arrival of our enemy, but there was none.

"Yes." He replied.

"Come with me now, Bella." William said. He was now close enough that he stretched out a hand and grabbed my wrist, as if I were going to be able to escape him in the first place.

"Let go!" I shouted, fighting against his grasp all the same. I couldn't just go nice and peacefully. "Edward please! I don't know what he's done to you, but you have to help me! Please!" My pleas were worthless though; he didn't move. Not even his expression changed.

William started to drag me toward the door, me pulling and scratching at his hand, trying desperately to get him to release me. Edward stayed where he was in the room.

"Are you coming?" William asked him.

"Yes." Edward said, finally moving to follow us. We continued out of the room- Edward shutting the door behind us as all three of us left- and down the stairs and out the door to a waiting car, stretch limo to be exact.

The back door to the limo popped open and William thrust me in. Edward got in next to me while the girl from the beach was on my other side. I starred at her and she starred back, indifferent to the new arrivals in the car. William was the last to get in.

Edward and William's eyes met and a silent message was exchanged.

"I'm sorry." Edward whispered to me. He leaned closer and covered my face with a white cloth. I struggled for breath, but it couldn't make it through the hanky.

I passed out, looking at the sadness in Edward's eyes, not believing it was real.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up to a throbbing in my skull, as if I had been hit over the head with something really hard. I let out a groan of pain and grabbed my head. Then I opened my eyes, but they were already open. I realized I was in a pitch black room, or jail cell, judging by the clammy, hard floor I was lying on.

"Hello?" I said into the darkness. _Maybe there's someone outside the door._ I thought. "Hello?" I repeated a little louder.

"You awake?" came a voice from outside the door.

"Yes." I replied. "Where am I?"

"Don't you worry about that." The voice answered. It was the voice of, what I would guess, was a large man. It was deep and gravely; very hard to understand through the thick door of my room.

A key was placed inside a lock on the other side of the door and turned. The door slowly opened and, as I had guessed, a large, burly man stood in the doorway.

He walked over to me, grabbed my arm, and pulled me to my feet. "Where are you taking me?" I asked, alarmed.

"You'll find out when we get there." He replied and dragged me out of the room. I couldn't help but struggle, even though I made a good guess that this man was a vampire in which case my struggles would get me no where.

We traveled down a hallway carpeted with Victorian rugs, the kind you see in fancy top name hotels. All the doors along the walls were painted white with pale green trim and went all the way to the ceiling. They were Victorian also, all the way down to the doorknobs, which were polished brass and oval shaped.

I finally gave up struggling when he got tired of it and hoisted me over his shoulder. He didn't put me down until we were in front of a large pair of double doors. Like the others, they were all white and went to the ceiling. There was a gold plate on the door that read 'Headmaster', but nothing else.

He knocked on the doors and waited for someone to tell us to come in. A voice did beckon after a minute or so and we entered.

"Oh, she's finally awake." Said a man sitting behind a large, oak desk. He was short, or at least he looked short from the way he was sitting. He had a full head of black hair that was cut short and though his title on the front of his door suggested it, he wasn't dressed like a highly respected person. A gray t-shirt and black pants said more Average Joe than vampire fiend. "Welcome Bella. I'm happy to finally meet you."

"Who are you?" I demanded. "And where am I?"

He chuckled. "You can call me Boss and you are in my school."

"School?" I asked.

"Yes. It's a school for gifted vampires." He replied.

"Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not a vampire." I snapped. I was amazed at the sudden boost of confidence I had since I was always a fraidy cat.

"True, but you will be soon enough. And once you are, I believe you will have a great gift."

"Where's Edward?" I asked, trying to change the subject. If there was one person going to turn me into a vampire, I wanted it to be him, even if something was wrong with him.

"He's here." He replied. "Don't worry."

"When will I get to see him?"

"Whenever you would like." He replied.

"I want to talk to him _now_." I demanded, then added. "In private."

"As you wish." The Boss replied. He pressed a large red button on the top of his desk. A voice came over a speaker and they started to talk in a language I didn't recognize. A few seconds later, Edward came into the room.

"Yes, Boss?" he asked. It was like he didn't even notice I was there.

"Ms. Swan wanted to see you." He replied, gesturing toward me.

"Oh, hello Bella." He said. He didn't come to me like I wish he would have; expected he would have.

"I would like to speak to you in private." I said.

"Alright." He said. Unexpectedly, Boss got up out of his chair- and as I had guessed, he was short, maybe as short s Alice- and left the room.

Edward and I were alone and I couldn't help but feel it was a little awkward, considering the resent events between us. "What would you like to talk about?" he asked. Apparently the feeling wasn't a mutual one.

"What are you doing here?" I started. "What are _we_ doing here? We should be at home, in Forks, with your family, not here, wherever here is."

"You don't yet understand how wonderful this place is." He informed me. "The people here are _amazing_. The things they can do are amazing. They have gifts that make mine look like a simple magic trick."

"Why does that make you want to stay here?" I asked. "Why isn't Forks enough for you?" He looked like he was going to get angry, so I took a different approach. "Edward, I want to be a vampire if it means spending the rest of eternity with you, but I don't want to spend it here, with William and that, dictator."

"It will be better." He stated. "You will enjoy it more once you are a vampire. They will be able to help you with your gift."

"How do you know I will even have a gift?" I asked. "What if I'm just a normal vampire; not special at all."

"You will be." He said. "You will have the best ability ever. It will be like no other."

"Edward, there's just something not right about this place. Like the way everyone treats that Boss guy. Is he really that great?"

"Bella. Please understand. There is nothing wrong here. Believe me."

"I don't know if I can." I said slowly; cautiously, incase it was the wrong thing to say.

"What? Why not?"

"Well, you did lure me into a trap at your house." I pointed out. "I would have just come here with you if you had asked."

"I wanted to do it that way, but that isn't the way _He _wanted it done."

I sighed. "I love you Edward and I will trust you, but I just don't think this is the right way to do this. I don't really want to be here, even if I will have a power. I would rather be at home." I felt like this conversation was going in circles.

"Please Bella, just give it a try." He pleaded. There was sincereness in his eyes I could never refuse.

"Fine." I sighed. "But I want you to be the one to change me."

"Of course. I've already told them you would say that." Boss came back in, as if he had been listening to our conversation, which I had no trouble believing.

"We will have a ceremony tonight." He announced. "And then Bella will become part of our family."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I was returned to my "room" and was told to wait until someone came and got me, like I would be able to go anywhere.

So I sat, and paced back and forth, and sat and thought about all the stuff that had happed between Edward and I since we had met William. We had been so close before and now it was like we didn't know each other. It was all so frustrating. I felt like calling to whole thing off.

"Who am I fooling?" I asked myself in the 'sitting and thinking about things stage.' "I don't want to do this. This isn't the way things should turn out." And, being to true to my still human self, I began to cry I was so frustrated.

"How could I let him convince me to do this? I wanted my change to be a special thing between the Cullens and I, not some impulsive thing in a whacked out robot making school." I screamed in frustration and hit my hands against the wall. Then realized, after I had done it, that it hurt.

Then I wondered if someone was standing guard outside my door. If they were, maybe I could get them to let me call someone. Like Carlisle or Alice. Maybe they would come and help me. . .and Edward. There was obviously something wrong with him, just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Hey, is anyone out there?" I called through the small slits in the door of my cell.

"Yes." Replied a voice. "How can I help you Miss Swan?"

"Can I use a phone?"

"To call who?" Great. There was probably only one right answer to the question. I started eliminating names. Not Carlisle, Esme. . .no.

"I need to call my friend and tell her that I can't go shopping with her tomorrow. If I don't tell her, she'll probably never speak to me again because I'm already on rocky ground for choosing my boyfriend over her, so now-"

"Okay, okay, you can have a call." He said. I smiled to myself, satisfied. If there was one things guys hated, it was girl talk. "Just a minute though."

"Thank you." I said. He unlocked the door and I came out into the hallway. It was a different guy than before, probably the reason he let me out. If it had been the other guy, I have a feeling would have laughed and ignored me.

He led me into a room three doors down. There was a phone, couch, and small table with a phone on it.

"Remember, just a minute, no more." He warned. I nodded and went over to the phone. I tried to remember the Cullen's number because I hadn't dialed it in a while. I had it on speed dial on my cell phone.

I thought and it came back to me number by number. I dialed and it rang only half a ring before someone picked up.

"Bella, where are you?" Thank god it was Alice. She had probably seen it was me calling.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I won't be able to go shopping with you tomorrow. I had to leave town unexpectedly."

"Who are you with?" Alice snapped. I couldn't tell if she had caught on to what I was doing. Hopefully she had. "Is Edward with you?"

"Yeah. I'm with a couple distant relatives in Chicago for a family thing."

"Chicago?"

"Yeah. That's where we flew in." I said. "Listen, I've got to go. But I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Of course." She said. "We'll be there as soon as possible." The last part was whispered so my "body guard" wouldn't hear. It also told me that she understood and was probably in the car on her way to the airport.

"Okay, but I've got something _big_ going on tonight. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye Bella." She said and hung up.

"Bye." I said, even though she was already gone, and hung up the phone. I turned to the guard, holding up the charade that I thought he cared about my non-existent shopping buddy.

"She said that was fine but was really persistent on knowing where I was. It's like she thinks she's my mom or something."

"Yeah, that's nice." He said absentmindedly, trying to get he point across to me that he didn't care. "Let's get back before anyone sees I took you somewhere."

I followed him obediently back to my cell and went inside without looking at him for fear that my expression would give my lie away.

I sat with my arms around my knees on the floor of my cell and waited, praying that Alice would find me in time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I don't know what time it was- they apparently don't put clocks in solitary confinement cells- but it was after dark when the large man outside my door opened it and led me once more to the office of the headmaster.

Edward was already there waiting for me, as well as Boss and a couple select others, all of whom I hadn't seen in my brief visit out of my cell before.

"Are you ready?" Boss asked me, taking my hand and leading me over to the place- I guessed- where the bite would take place. That bite would change my life forever. Again I couldn't help but think this was the wrong place for this to happen.

A stone alter or something that resembled one had been placed in the room and the headmaster's desk had been removed. There was a white, satin pillow was at the top of the alter. That made me understand this was where I would lay for the next three days, or however long it took for my change to complete.

My fantasies of this moment had been a little different than this though. I had imagined we would be in a cemetery; not a creepy one, but one filled with beautiful, old tombstones. Tons of candles would be lit on top of some of them as well as on the ground. I would be a wearing a beautiful, flowing dress- maybe a rich red color, or perhaps gold- that Alice or Rosalie would have picked out for me. Strappy shoes and some sparkling jewelry would complete my outfit. All the Cullens would be present and maybe some of their friends from Alaska as well, there to welcome the new arrival.

I would walk down an aisle that was lined by headstones and rose petals as well as some of the candles. Edward would be waiting for me at the other end of the walkway, dressed in a sexy black tuxedo, sort of like a gothic wedding, but instead of making our final vows, they would only be the beginning ones.

Once at the end of the aisle, Edward would hold my hand and give me a kiss- a farewell kiss to my human self- then he would lean in and bite me, gently on the neck. I would collapse and they would take me somewhere, perhaps Alaska or some other baron land until I was able to control myself.

Instead, I was in a claustrophobic, stuffy teachers office, with a psychopathic vampire that wanted me to be like them because of what I _might_ be able to do. The Cullens weren't there and I was wearing a dirty pair of jeans and a wrinkled t-shirt. There were florescent light bulbs instead of candles and metal folding chairs instead of tombstones.

Boss led me to Edward and he took my hand, perhaps the only part of my fantasy that would come true, except for the whole biting part. He leaned a little toward me.

_This is it._ I thought._ Alice didn't make it. Well, no one's perfect, not even vampires, no matter how beautiful they look I wish this had ended differently. _

"I need you to help me." Edward whispered into my ear. I had been expecting to feel his perfect teeth on my neck, not his hot breath. Then what he said registered.

"Why?" I asked. "Is this really the time?"

"He's been controlling me." He cringed in pain, but continued. "He just wants you to be a vampire for the gift he thinks you will acquire. After you're changed he won't let you go. He'll control you like he's controlling me." He cringed again and grabbed the side of his head as if he had a huge migraine. When he looked back up at me, his face was pain free and he looked cheery again.

Then something else registered in my head. _Why is Edward standing here?_ I thought. _He's a human, isn't he? _I looked into his eyes and, sure enough, they were bright red instead of the greenish-blue color I had gotten used to the last couple months. _They must have changed him when they took him from the beach. He's been a vampire this entire time. Why haven't I, or one of the Cullens noticed? _

"Sorry about that. I haven't been feeling good the last couple days. If I said anything strange, it's because of that."

"That's fine." I said, trying not to tip off the various others around us about what he had just said and what I had figured out on my own. If Edward was being controlled, did that mean that everyone else was too. Even William? That would explain a lot of things about how Edward was acting as well as William and the zombie looks on everyone else's faces.

"Shall we continue?" Boss asked. "This is taking forever. The sooner you are bitten Bella, the sooner the change will be over."

"Of course." I said. _Now I really need to stall so Alice has enough time to get here. _I thought._ There is no way I am going to be some sick person's puppet!_ "Um, but, could I have something to drink first? I'm a little nervous and that's making my mouth really dry." Boss looked annoyed by my request, but he sent someone to fetch me a glass of water anyway. They came back rather quickly, so I took my time drinking. A little sip, then a pause and a breath, a little sip, then a pause and a breath. But then the glass was empty and I was scrambling to think of some other way to waste time.

"Are we ready now?" Boss asked, a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Um, actually. . ." I still had no idea what I was going to say. Just something to give me a couple more minutes. To give _Alice_ a couple more minutes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the doorknob slowly turn and then it was hastily pushed open by a cow of a man. I wondered if he was a vampire. And if he was he was by far the worst looking one I had ever seen.

"Sorry to interrupt sir. But there's been a breach in the front gate security." He stammered. There was sweat above his brow line and his hands were shaking uncontrollably, as if he were afraid the headmaster was going to do something to physically harm him.

"What do you mean _the front gate_?" he asked.

"A-all the guards have been attacked and were found unconscious in front of the g-gate. The gate was wide-open sir, the lock r-ripped right off."

"Impossible." He whispered, so quietly, I had to read his lips to know what he had said. "Search the entire premises for anyone or anything out of the ordinary."

"Yes s-sir." the man replied, and went back out the door. Boss turned back toward us. His face was the palest face I had ever seen and his hands were shaking ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry Bella, but we are going to have to postpone the ceremony here until we find the intruders." he turned to the burly man that had taken me to and from my cell. "Please take her back to her room. We wouldn't want her to get hurt, would we?"

"No sir." He said and grabbed my arm in his usual fashion to lead me back. But Boss wasn't quite finished with me yet.

"Bella, you don't know who this intruder might be, do you?" he asked. "Or how they found us?"

I tried to hide the lie in my voice, but it still trembled a bit, as I replied, "No sir, I don't." Boss flicked his head toward the door and the bear of a man took me back into my cell, his grip a little tighter on my arm than it had been previously.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I sat in the cell, worried about what was happening outside. I was almost positive the intruders were Alice and the Cullens, but there was that little part that was worried that something would happen to one of them.

I don't know what time it was, but at one point, I heard shouting down the hall. I put my ear to the door to try and hear what they were saying, but it stopped as quickly as it had started.

I slumped on the ground in defeat. Then there was a loud bang on my on my door and the cracking of bones on the other side. I jumped away from the door in fright, hoping it would keep out the fight that was raging outside.

After the one bang, there were none others, so I assumed either the combaters had moved on, or one of them had been terminated. I cowered in the corner of the room, hoping it was the first presumption.

There was a soft knock on the door, then it was pulled off the hinges to revile a woman, most likely a vampire. It was too dark in the cell for me to make out any of her features, so I thought it was Alice, but she was too tall. Then maybe it was Rosalie, or Esme.

"Isabella? Isabella Swan?" The woman asked. She had an accent I couldn't identify as well as a low voice, too low to be any of the Cullens.

"Y-yes." I trembled.

"Come with me." She ordered. I shook my head from side to side and didn't move. She sighed and pulled something out of her pocket, looked at it for a minute, then put it up to her ear; a cell phone.

She spoke into it, too far away for me even to attempt to figure out what she was saying. She put the phone down and entered the room, came over to me, and handed it to me without saying a word.

I took it out of her hand, my hand shaking, and put it to my ear. "H-hello?"

"Bella, why are you insulting Tanya?" Alice asked tartly.

"Who?" I asked. The name sounded familiar but I couldn't remember who she was.

"Tanya, leader of the Denali? Bella, are you asking for a death wish?" Her voice grew snappier by the second.

"Oh." I said and glanced at Tanya out of the corner of my eye. She had a look of extreme displeasure on her face. In fact, everything about her person told me she didn't like me, even down to her posture; arms folded over her chest, back rigid. "Alice, are you here?"

"Yes and I'd like to find you alive. Apologize." She was real pissed off, but must have found an opponent because there was a shuffle and the phone went dead.

"M-my sincerest ap-ppologizes." I chimed. "I had n-no idea who you w-were."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. We have to go before more guards come and find that I was here and you are gone." I nodded and got off the ground, dusted my behind off, and handed her back her phone. She grabbed it impatiently out of my hand and slumped over into an all too vivid imitation of James' hunting posture.

"Get on." She ordered, pointing with a long, manicured fingernail to her back. I cautiously climbed on, being careful not to clutch her neck too tight, even though my feeble human touch couldn't damage her.

Instantly we were sprinting down the hall, the doors and even people flashing by as if we were fast forwarding a movie. The heads of the opposing vampires turned to look at us, but we were gone before they could react.

In seconds we were in the front yard of the estate, the front gate in plain view. In front of the gate, the limp body of a man, one of the ones I had seen in the hallway when we had first arrived, lay in the dust, his head turned at an angle ones head will turn only when done so by someone else's hands.

I hoped it was done by one of the Cullens or Denali, but couldn't be sure, with the way this place was run. For all I knew, he could be Denali. I hoped not.

Tanya came to an abrupt stop and I looked around for the source of her action. But I couldn't find anyone.

Suddenly, her hands were around my waist and I was pulled off her back. No, not her hands; the gesture was too soft of a movement for her current mood.

"Bella, finally. I've been waiting. Thank you Tanya. We owe you so much." Alice chimed, relieved. She gave a little bow to the other vampire.

"It was my pleasure." Tanya replied, not returning the bow. Alice was clearly lower ranked than the Denali sister. I wondered where that put me. I hoped in front of dinner remains.

"We will be in touch." Tanya promised. "But now I must go. _They _are on their way."

"Yes. I know. I saw them leave a few hours ago."Alice replied. I, of course, was clueless as to what they were talking about.

Of course you did. What was I thinking?" Tanya asked. She didn't seem embarrassed like I would have been, but more insulted. I guessed that she was envious of Alice's gift.

There was a rustle in the leaves of the trees behind us. I looked up and someone fell out of the tree. I screamed. The person hadn't fallen, he had been dropped and he was no longer alive. After a few seconds, the murderer joined us as well.

He jumped from the tree and landed, on his feet, next to the body. His body was hunched over into the cat like hunting stance, his legs bent ever so slightly, ready to pounce. It was dark out, so I couldn't see the features of his face; all I could see through the blackness was his glowing red eyes.

"Edward?" Alice asked. My breathe caught in my throat. There was no way this monster could be Edward. He would never feed from a human, especially not in front of me.

"Hello Alice. It was nice of you to visit. Though next time, I wish you would wait for an invitation. You interrupted a very important affair tonight." The voice was almost right. There was just something wrong. It was deeper, as if he were being possessed by a demon.

"As far as I'm concerned, the absurdity and blatancy of whoever is running this show was enough of a calling card, as well as what you were going to do to Bella."

"Do not insult my master."He commanded.

"You're not Edward." Alice stated, unfazed by Edward's order. 'The Edward I know would never let anyone order him around."

"What do you know Alice?" Edward snarled. "You don't know anything about Boss or anything he's doing here."

"I know it's dangerous to attract the attention of the Vultori. They're on their way right now to shut this place down for good."

"You're lying." Edward accused. The declaration, no matter how sinister he appeared, reminded me of that of a three year old.

"No, I'm not. And you had better snap pout of whatever funk you're in before they get here. If they find you on his side, they'll exterminate you just like the rest of these gullible kittens."

"They're not gullible.' I whispered. Alice heard me anyway, and, for half a second, flicked her head toward me, then back to Edward.

"What do you mean Bella?"

"They're being controlled, by Boss." She thought, or perhaps processed this for a moment, then sighed.

"Then there's only one thing we can do you save him." She said. "We have to kill this Boss person, before the Vultori arrive."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"You'll have to kill me before you can get to him!" Edward yelled. "I'll never let you touch him!"

"Stop acting like a five year old, Edward." Alice commanded. "You're making yourself look like a fool in front of Bella."

"Stop!" Saliva flew out of his mouth as he snarled yet again, this time was the most animal like I had heard. I glanced over at Alice and found that she was no longer standing where she had been. I snapped my head back around and saw, to my surprise, Alice ram her body into Edward's front so hard he flew backward.

I thought for sure he would land on the ground and break his neck, but instead, being his usual self, he landed on his feet as if he had merely jumped into the air and landed back down.

I could see the fire of anger flare in his eyes even though he was a good ten feet away from me. He released the anger at Alice twice as hard as she had on her. She braced herself for his attack before he was off the ground and just let him slam into her, as if she didn't know what to expect.

_Can she see what he is going to do?_ I thought. _Or is something blocking her visions? _

She tried to land on her feet, but misjudged her distance and ended up rolling on the ground. When she stopped and the dust floating above her cleared, I could see she was lying on her side, not moving.

"Edward," I whispered. "What have you done?"

"What I had to do." he replied. "I couldn't let her get in the way."

I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks, loud sobs threatening to follow them. "You killed Alice!" I shouted though the tears.

"Stop blubbering Bella." he said, taking a step toward me. I, in response, took a few steps backward, away from him and, in the process, tripped over a tree branch and landed on my backside.

"Don't try and leave me Bella." he said, standing over me faster than my eye could follow. "I won't let you."

I was so upset, I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to say anything. Nothing mattered anymore. Alice was gone, Edward was as good as gone, and there was no one that could stop him now. I didn't even know if there was anyone else here. The Denali had left and by the time the Vultori got here, either I would be dead or I would have to watch Edward die. _That_ I wouldn't be able to survive.

"Edward!" It was a cry of fear from somewhere I didn't dare search for. "Edward, help me!"

"Boss!" he muttered under his breath, so quietly I wasn't sure I had even heard it or if that was what he had really said.

But whatever it was, it took over his attention immediately. He forgot about me and disappeared to somewhere. Only then did I dare to search for the cause for alarm.

I found Edward crouching on a small hill across the yard from me. I couldn't see who he was with because he was blocking my view, but I could make a good guess.

They seemed to be in deep conversation and then Edward helped him off the ground and started to walk him toward me.

Boss had blood running down from his forehead, over his eye, and down to his chin. One of his legs looked broken and one of his hands was missing all together.

"Just lay me next to her." Boss said, pointing toward me, who was still on the ground. "We need to change her now Edward, before it is too late."

"Why?" Edward asked. "Why can't we wait until later, until we are able to do it the way we wanted to?"

"We don't have time!" he tried to yell. But it was no more than a harsh whisper and after he was finished, he coughed up blood.

"You're right, you don't have time. In fact, you won't even have enough time to carry out that last little part of the plan." I literally sighed so loud, they could no doubt hear me back in Forks.

"Emmett." I said.

"Hey sugar." he smiled, though I could hear the caution in his voice. He didn't want to do anything that would put me in more danger. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." I said. "But Alice. . ."

"Don't worry about her. Rose will take care of it." I glanced at Alice, but she wasn't there. Rosalie had already taken her to safety or something.

"Edward, come here." Emmett said, holding his hand out to Edward. He looked at it, but didn't take it.

"No." he said. "Were do you get off Emmett? You can't stop me, no matter how strong you are."

"I'm not going to do anything to you bro. It's him I'm going to hurt."

"I don't think so." Edward said. "But it was a, well, let's face it, idiotic idea. But, then again, you've never really been the brightest light bulb, have you?"

"I'll remember that next time you ask me to help you with something." Emmett warned. "Now, let's be serious. The Vultori are coming Edward. They let you off once, they won't do it again."

"The Vultori won't do anything to anyone here. Once they get here, they'll see how amazing of an opportunity this place is."

"What kind of nut job are you?" Emmett asked. "Do you honestly think, after all the stuff William alone did, they are going to buy into this crap? You're off your rocker!"

"Enough!" Edward shouted. "If you are all so worried about the Vultori, leave." No one moved. "Then lets just wait for them to come, shall we. Then we'll see who's right."

"You're going insane." Emmett accused. "Just kill him Edward. Think about all the stuff he's done to us. How he sent William to kill you and then he followed you back and kidnapped Bella and turned her into a vampire. Remember that Edward? That's all because of him!"

There was suddenly a loud grunt from behind Edward and Jasper appeared, in the air and landed on top of Edward, tackling him to the ground. He grabbed Edward's arms and pinned him to the ground. Edward gnashed his teeth together, flailed his legs and tried to free himself from Jasper's grasp, but was unable to. This wouldn't last for long and Emmett new that. He seized a large chunk of Boss's hair in his hand and pulled up quick, forcing him to stand weakly on his feet.

Edward's eyes bulged and his struggle intensified; he was now more determined than ever to get free.

"Hurry up Emmett!" Jasper barked. "I can't hold on to him much longer!"

Emmett put his other hand around Boss's neck and tightened it so much, the semi-empty veins in his neck bulged out through his translucent white skin. Then Emmett pulled his head off all together.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Edward shriveled to the ground, shouting in agony. It appeared, though, that he couldn't hurt us, or he was in so much pain that he couldn't concentrate on anything.

Once on the ground, he was still jerking, twitching, convulsing. He put his hands to his head, trying to ease the pain.

"Is he alright?" I asked Emmett desperately. "What's wrong with him?"

"He'll be fine." He assured me, putting an arm around my shoulders. He tightened his hand slightly, then gave me a soft kiss on the top of the head. "Just give him a moment."

And he was right. Slowly, Edward's body ceased it's tremors and movement all together. Then he was only breathing deeply, gasping actually, as if his life depended on it.

"See. He's fine." Emmett said and turned me around. Alice was standing there, perfectly safe. Rosalie was at her side with Carlisle and Esme. Jasper, however, was no where in sight.

"Alice!" I squealed. "You're okay!"

"Of course I am, Bella. Did you think that that little slap would actually hurt me?"

"Uhh." Okay, so it was a dumb thing, now that I thought about it. "I guess I forgot how tough you were."

"That's fine." she replied. "Where's Jasper?"

"Getting the rest of the true followers. Turns out there were some that he didn't have to control. They really believed in his dream." Carlisle replied.

"How many?" Emmett asked.

"Three." Carlisle replied. "But they're retreating right into the Vultori. They won't get past the state border."

"He'll be fine." Alice said. No one said otherwise.

"What will the Vultori do?" Esme asked.

"They will-" she stopped and looked at me. Obviously she didn't want me to hear, so she began to talk in that rapid tongue that I couldn't understand.

"When is Edward going to wake up?" I asked. He had stopped moving all together now and looked as if he were sleeping.

"In an hour or so. By the time we get to the airport." Alice replied.

"We're going to the airport?" I asked. "Why?"

"Well, we aren't going to walk all the way back to Forks; not unless you want to."

"No thanks." I said quickly. There was no way I was going to walk anywhere more than, well, a few miles away. I had a feeling Forks was more than a few miles away.

"Are we waiting for the Vultori?" I asked.

"_We _are waiting for them. _You_ are going home with Edward and Esme." Carlisle clarified.

"What?" Esme asked, perplexed. "Carlisle, please let me stay with you."

"Esme, you must understand. The Vultori have never met you, therefore they might suspect you are one of the children from here. Since neither Caius, Marcus, nor Aro are coming and I wish you to be safe until I have properly introduced you."

"As you wish." Esme said. Carlisle leaned toward her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

She walked toward me, grabbed my arm, nicely, but firmly, and began to lead me toward Edward's sleeping figure.

She picked him up as if he weighed as much as a stuffed animal. We began to walk toward the front of the house and stole one of the cars parked there.

* * *

We were at the airport in no time. Edward had begun to stir in the backseat just as we were pulling into the entrance of the port.

I turned to Esme and asked, "What are we going to do now?"

"You'll have to wake him up Bella." she replied.

"How?" I asked.

"How do you usually get his attention?" Esme asked.

"Ohh." I said, understanding. I opened the car door and got out, then got back in in the backseat next to Edward. He looked so peaceful while he lay there. I even wished that he were able to sleep so I could see his face like this again. I placed his head onto my leg, leaned down, and placed a soft kiss on his mouth.

Instantly, his hand shot up to and grabbed the back of my head, making it impossible for me to pull away. He began to kiss me back, a little harder than I had, though not mean. I could feel myself beginning to melt in his arms.

"Thank you." he whispered and sat up on the seat, releasing me. "Where are we?"

"Airport." I managed to say, though I was still a little light headed.

"Is everyone all right?" Edward asked.

"They're fine. We just needed to leave before the Vultori arrived. They may have been upset if they found Bella still alive." Esme replied.

"What about William? What happened to him?"

"I'm not sure." Esme replied. "Jasper was following a couple of resistant followers when we left. Perhaps he was one of them."

"I hope so." Edward said, "He deserves what's coming at him."

* * *

We went into the airport, bought tickets, and were back in Washington by lunch. Carlisle must have done some smooth talking because Charlie had no idea I was missing in the first place.

"Welcome back." he said as we walked in the door. "Did you have a fun trip?"

"Huh, uh, yeah. It was lots of fun. Right Edward?" I had no idea where they had claimed we had gone, so I tried to be vague.

"What was your favorite part?" he asked.

"I don't think I had one. It was all so much fun." I lied. I don't consider myself a good liar, but I hoped I was doing a good job.

"Really, I never thought you would enjoy a collage fair so much. So, did you find any you were interested in? I mean, ones Edward hadn't already found?"

"We'll see. There was a lot of information. Dad, um, do you mind if I go to the Cullen's?"

"Bella, you just spent the last few days with them. I would like to see you too!"

"Charlie, what I think Bella means is that her things are at my house. Would you mind if I took her to get them?" Edward jumped in. He seemed like a very good liar.

"Fine." he sighed. "But I want you back in an hour, you hear?"

"Yeah dad. Thanks." We all left, got back in the car and went to the Cullen's to await news from the others.

* * *

Edward's cell phone rang on the way to his house. He talked in hushed tones. I couldn't understand what the conversation was about, but he didn't seem angry or upset, so I guessed this couldn't have been too bad.

I sat in the living room while Edward explained the phone call to Esme. It was strange sitting in there alone. Kind of creepy in fact. I felt as if, at any moment, someone could barge in and kidnap me.

"Bella. That was Carlisle that called before." Edward said. I jumped in fright as Edward scared me out of my thoughts. "He said that everything with the Vultori went well. They did question your absence, but didn't seem to care that much. They got rid of most of the students that had been there. Apparently the Vultori didn't think their gifts were so impressive. In fact, they only saved one of them because Aro had heard about him and thought that he would be a good asset to their guard."

"William." I whispered, I didn't need Edward to tell me who it was. William was probably the most gifted one there, I would guess, from the way he was treated by Boss. I wondered if he had been controlled by Boss like Edward had, or if he was really that evil.

"He agreed to join them, to keep himself alive. But he's coming back here for a quick visit. I guess he was being controlled by Boss." Edward continued. He didn't sound too thrilled.

"Yeah, I bet. I don't know if anyone that evil could be controlled." I stated.

"Well, we'll find out soon. But now, I need to take you home. I'll come and get you tonight after they get here, okay?"

I sighed. "I guess. But get me as soon as they get here. I want to make sure that everyone is alright."

"Of course." he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and started to lead me toward the car.

* * *

I went to bed at my normal time, so Charlie wouldn't suspect anything. Edward had snuck in many times, but I couldn't think of a time I had snuck out.

Charlie went to sleep at usual time as well and, as soon as his snoring began, Edward was in my room, ready to take me to his lair.

"Bella, are you awake?" he asked, leaning over my bed; as if he didn't already know.

"Yep." I replied, popping up-right with a smile on my face. It was pitch black, except for the little moon light leaking through my window, but I was sure he could see my joy.

"Let's go. They'll be there in a few minutes. If we hurry, we can beat them." Edward said.

"Sounds good." I said. "But, are the Vultori coming?"

"No. William is the only one. Don't worry, he won't tell them about you. Alice can see that and if he even thinks about it, he's done for. I promise."

"Alright Edward. I believe you." I said, scared by the vicious look in his eyes.

* * *

We arrived at Edward's house seconds before Carlisle's group. I had just enough time to sit down and compose myself before they soundlessly walked through the door.

They all looked happy to see us. Carlisle hugged Esme. None of them, however, paid any attention to William and in seconds, it was Edward and I alone with him.

"Hoo, this is awkward." William said, rocking back on his heels. "I'm just happy you guys didn't kill me. Ha, that would've been much worse than shipping me off to Italy. Oh well, guess this is goodbye Bella." His smile was big and happy. It stretched all the way across his face, flashing all his pearly white teeth. I saw the real William for the first time. His smile was sweet, really attractive. He was actually very good looking, when he wasn't trying to look evil. He was beside me in a flash. I glanced at Edward, but he must have known what William was planning because he hadn't moved a muscle, just stood there looking ticked off.

"It would have never worked between us, Bella. We come from two completely different worlds. I'm sorry my love, but I must leave you, forever, and go to Italy to fight the evil vampires of the world. So, I guess this is good-bye." He leaned over and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. "And now, I must go." He bowed to Edward and was gone in a flash.

Edward had a look I couldn't figure out. Sort of a confused, perplexed, and disgusted at the same time. "That was odd." he said, his eyebrow descending from its high arc.

"I disagree." I said. "It was maybe a bit dramatic, but sweet."

"Are you actually calling that guy sweet?" Edward asked. "Bella, I don't even consider myself sweet."

"Oh, but you are!" I said excitedly. "You are more than sweet. In fact, I don't even think that there's a word to describe how sweet you are." I wrapped my arms firmly around him. He pulled me around so I was in front of him, then picked me up honeymoon style and carried me up the stairs.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, laughing.

"You'll see." He kicked the door to his room open and plopped me down on the futon. "Let me show you how sweet I can be."

* * *

**_That's all she wrote guys! Yep, that's the end. Hope y'all enjoyed it! So, I'm having a little trouble deciding what to write about next. So, I thought, why not let you guys decide. Okay, here's the choices: _**

**_The Office _**

**_Twilight _**

**_Yu Yu Hakusho _**

**_Vampire Kisses _**

**_Glass/ Crank _**

**_You guys will have a little time to tell me which one you think and don't feel like you have to tell me. _**

**_Okay, once again, thanks for all your support!_**


End file.
